Facing the Wolf
by the-amazing-lyndz
Summary: When young Johnny Sheppard shows up sick for cub scouts, Mark Bean looks after him. Through a confrontation with Mr. Sheppard Johnny makes a friend and mentor for life. One-shot. John is about 8.


Disclaimer: StarGate is not mine, nor do I own anything related to the Scouting movement…

Note: I'm in Scouting in Canada so I don't really know that much about American Scouting movement, or their cubs scouts, so if I grievously got something wrong tell me and I'll fix it as best I can.

***

Mark Bean had been a cub scout leader for 15 years, before Johnny Sheppard joined his pack. He'd seen many youth come through the rented gym but none as sad as Johnny. It seemed that Johnny's mother had died a few months previous and his father at wits end thought more interaction with his peers would bring Johnny out of his funk.

Johnny was really smart boy who seemed to get along with everyone. No one ever had anything bad to day about him, but that didn't get him friends. Johnny never seemed to have anyone to confide in. Even his older brother David wasn't able to console and reach out to Johnny in the wake of his mother's death.

It was about half way into the year that Johnny showed up looking more run down then usual. He was pale and flushed at the same time, quickly recognizing the symptoms as the flu bug that had been going around Mark was quick to isolate Johnny and let him have a little bit of a cat nap.

"Johnny would you like some water? It might make you feel a little better. Are you sure you don't want me to call your dad? You don't have to lay around here waiting for your dad or nanny to pick you up." Mark addressed the small figure curled up under his jacket.

"No, I'll be fine until some one gets here. Cubs is only going to be another hour or so right?" Johnny said, popping his head out of the jacket, looking even worse if that was possible. "Though I wouldn't mind some of that water you were offering earlier."

"Sure, I'll be right back. Don't move an inch mister." Mark said before moving to the small kitchen located off the back wall of the gym. After filling a glass about half way with cool water he moved back to Johnny. "Here, remember to take small sips."

"Ok, thanks for taking care of me Akela. But if you want you can go play dodge ball with the guys." Johnny said, as he reached for the glass and took a big gulp.

"Johnny, I thought I said sips. Why don't you go to sleep until your dad gets here and I'll stay right here incase you need something else, or if you need some company." Mark said, ruffling the dark messy locks that decorated the top of the boy's head.

"Alright, but you're going to be awfully bored."

"I don't mind. Now please get some sleep, your body needs it."

Mark spent the next hour watching as Johnny slept contently. Soon it was time for closing, which meant someone would be able to take him home and make sure he got something for his sickness. As all the boys were being picked up Mark watched waiting for Mr. Sheppard to show up, and notice the state of his son.

When twenty minutes had passed, and only Mark and one other leader remained; a solitary figure walked into the gym. A boy a few years older than the cubs was searching around the room.

"Excuse me, can we help you? Are you lost?" The other leader asked.

"Actually you can. I'm looking for my little brother, Jonathan Sheppard. He was supposed to come outside and meet us at the car. Have you seen him?"

"He's right here." Mark said, pointing to his jacket. "He was running a fever when he got here and I couldn't let him run around in that condition. Can you go grab your dad, Johnny's not in a condition to be walking around right now."

David looked a little hesitant at first, but slowly backed out of the gym. He returned a few minutes later with a tall man. He was in his thirties and looked well put together.

"Where is my son." The man asked, upon entry to the room.

"He's right here, and asleep so if you don't mind please keep your voice down." Mark responded.

"What is he doing sleeping. He's here for social interaction, not for naps."

"Mr. Sheppard, would you mind stepping out into the hall with me for a minute please."

"Fine, but you had better explain this whole situation to me." Mr. Sheppard said, as he and Mark moved out into the hall.

"Mr. Sheppard your son is very sick right now. How could you not notice. When he showed up it was obvious, you must have seen signs of him being sick." Mark said raising his voice. He had turned to face Mr. Sheppard and was getting very close to him.

"His well being is not my primary concern. That is the job of his nanny. Clearly she will be fired after Jonathan is well."

"How can you be so callous, your youngest son is sick. He needs you to be there. Not only is he sick, but as you well know his mother has just recently passed."

"Don't you dare bring Marie into this. Her death has nothing to do with how I should treat him. He needs to come out of his bubble and realize that the world isn't sunshine and puppies. He's going to have to face facts, and if that means no one's going to cuddle him when he's sick, then so be it."

"I'm at a loss as to what to say. Mr. Sheppard you have a wonderful son, he's smart, popular, and caring. Why can't you just help him through this rough time." Mark said, as he slowly turned away and began to walk back into the gym.

Upon their entry they say David comforting the distraught Johnny, who had been clearly awoken by the raised voices.

"Come along Jonathan. I have other things I have to do tonight." Mr. Sheppard said, walking towards the doors.

"Ok dad, I'll meet you out there. I need to say thank you to Akela." Johnny said, slowing standing up, but this did not stop the slight waver that prompted David to support his little brother.

"Be quick about it." Mr. Sheppard said exiting the gym, baring concealing his contempt.

"Thank you Akela, for sitting with me and getting me water and letting me use your jacket and for standing up to my dad…" Johnny said, slowly getting quieter and quieter until he was barely audible. The flush on his face couldn't completely be explained by the fever raging through his body.

"It's no problem Johnny. And if you're ever feeling sick at a meeting or at camp don't hesitate to tell me. And don't hesitate to ask for help either. Now, why don't you go and meet your father and the go to bed." Mark said, leaning over and staring Johnny right in the eyes.

"Thanks, again for everything." Johnny said, as he and David slowly made their way out of the gym.

Mark Bean watched them go, all the while vowing to help out the boy in any way possible. He did want to believe that any child had to live with that kind of pressure, that kind of attitude from their parent.

***

Mark Bean was able to keep that vow. At thirteen, when Johnny, who went by John, was being bullied, Mark was there to offer a shoulder. At fifteen, when John went on his first real date Mark offered advice. At eighteen, when John joined the air force Mark helped him through the rage of his father. At twenty seven, at twenty nine, at thirty two…

Finis

I hope that didn't end to horribly for anyone. I also hope that everyone enjoyed it. It was just a little idea I got on the bus this morning.


End file.
